Unnoficial Beginner's Guide To The Final Stand 2
Basics: First and foremost, The Final Stand 2 was developed by BA Ketchup and a sequel to the original game, the Final Stand. This game’s fundamentals are very basic, and your main adjective is to survive waves after waves of zombies, given three chances each wave. After all three chances, you'll be forced to start over on a new game, back on wave 1 with all your bought weapons being gone. You fight the zombies with plenty of variations of weapons, such as melee and traps. There are 5 different difficulties, the 6th being Career Mode. Perks: This game is by far one of the best gaming experiences for me, and this is why. Through out the game, there are tons of unlockable perks. These perks do not require a certain level to obtain them, and can be easily earned, but are hard to upgrade. Every time you level up or get a badge, you will certainly get an upgrade point. These points can be used to purchase upgrades and new perks for your character, with costs of 1 point to unlock, 2 points to upgrade the perk to level 2, and 3 points for level 3. This totals to a cost of six points to buy and max a perk. Perks have 4 different classes: Offense, Defense, Equipment, and Money perks. At level 5, 15, and 30, you earn more slots for your perks. You can also get more perk slots by completing normal mode on wave 30, and hard mode to wave 20. Perks can give you advantages if you use them right, and can be extremely helpful in a game of swarming enemies. = Locking Perks: These perks are sometimes useful, and cannot be switch for the entirety of the game, with the exception being the start, where you can switch before leaving the main lobby. Most of the perks are money perks, such as Profiteer and Piggy bank, but others like the commonly used Escape Artist are also locking perks. Gameplay: As a new player, there are some things you need to know. The most important at this stage are melee classes and ranged classes. Newbies should usually go for ranged classes, for melee classes can be very unforgiving to beginners without the right set of perks. The first difficulties you get are Easy and Career Mode. I'll only be explaining Easy mode, since they both contain fairly the same idea. In easy mode, the zombies are 67% weaker, and do less damage at the start than usual, allowing players to gain an advantage easily. A simple yet effective strategy is to simply save up until $6,000, then buy the flintlock rifle. This strategy is helpful because a flintlock is very universal and can be used from the beginning to around wave 15-20 of the game. After buying the flint, it should be very easy to gain experience and money. After your weapon becomes ineffective, you should try to buy the M82 or the M79, both being fairly cheap and easy to use. I don't recommend the RPG, for it is much less effective than the M79, and is slower and has less bullets. Equipment like fully maxed jerry cans and landmines can help a lot in these later ranks, for zombies will get more and more health throughout the waves. Time goes by slower the farther into the game you're in, going from minutes to hours long. Recommended Perks: The perks I recommend for this strategy are: reload speed, deep mags, bullet hell, stopping power, and life leech. The most important of them being life leech and reload speed, for these slow weapons require fast reload and large amounts of health to ensure survival.